The present invention relates to a easily foldaway stand particularly refers to a simple but newly constructed stand which can be folded or uprightly stretched out easily and conveniently.
During the past, there are so many foldaway stand have been marketed to public. However, these said stands have always been found and commented as not practical due to its complexity in construction, high manufacturing cost and the inconvenience in folding operation.
The present invention is to improve the shortcomings of above mentioned general foldaway stands and to provide a simple but newly constructed stand which can also be folded or stretched uprightly out easily and conveniently.